1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a method, and a system for training individuals in extinguishing fires, and in particular, training involving controlled, live fires.
2. Related Art
In the field of fire extinguishment training, great efforts toward devices and systems able to train individuals are continuously being made, especially, training under controlled, live fire situations. Due to the high cost, high risk for injury, exposure to hazardous and environmentally damaging materials, lack of quantitative and qualitative feedback, and lack of user guidance of present day devices and systems, their utilization for such training is limited and often impractical for adoption by private, commercial, and government sectors.
Thus, there is a need for a device, method and system which overcomes at least one of the aforementioned, and other, deficiencies in the art of training individuals in fire extinguishing.